The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for salvaging and cutting decommissioned oil and gas pipelines into sections. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for cutting target material such as decommissioned oil and gas pipelines into sections as they are pulled from a seabed to a floating or fixed vessel such as a lift boat, and wherein an improved articulating band saw is movable in a generally vertically oriented plane, and in both vertical and horizontal directions.
Salvaging or decommissioning of marine oil and gas pipelines is required after those marine oil and gas pipelines are abandoned or have been damaged such as by storms, hurricanes and the like. In a marine environment, oil and gas pipelines can be miles in length. In order to decommission and salvage such an oil and gas pipeline, the pipeline must be cut into sections. Typically, such decommissioned oil and gas pipelines are simply laying on the seabed.
In the past, “hot work” has been used to cut up pipe sections. “Hot work” (e.g. cutting torch) has the potential for igniting residual hydrocarbons that may be present in the tubulars being cut. Such residual hydrocarbons can otherwise exist in a cutting environment such as from nearby producing well bores.
Cold cutting of decommissioned oil and gas pipelines can be dangerous if for example personnel are required to stand near or participate in the cutting operation. Workers can be injured because of sparking or flying metal debris. Workers directly involved in hot work or cold cutting can be injured by falling material such as sections of material or pipe that have been cut and lifted by a vessel or platform crane.